legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P6/Transcript
(Jessica, Raynell and Razor are seen at the nest's front door) Razor:..... Jessica:..... Raynell: So, who's going first? Jessica: *Hands glow yellow* I'll blow it open. Raynell: Go for it. (Jessica nods as she begins to charge a psy blast) Jessica: Stay back! (The two step back as Jessica blows the door open. Gnash is seen inside as he hears the explosion) Gnash: Hm? (Gnash looks toward where the explosion went off. Jessica, Raynell and Razor are seen outside) Jessica: Door. Busted. Raynell: Alright! Razor: Nice one babe! Jessica: Thanks! Raynell: Now we're one step closer to winning! Targhul guards: Intruders!! Kill the Intruders!! Razor: My turn! *brings out dozens of bladed tendrils* (Razor rushes in and starts slashing like crazy) Razor: GET OUT OF OUR WAY!! Jessica: Whoa. Raynell: Come on! Let's save the hostages! (Raynell runs after Razor) Jessica: *Blows out* Alright, here we go! (Jessica follows Raynell as she starts to blast Targhuls. Raynell also helps fight off the enemy.) Jessica: Man this is as intense as I remember! And there's only 3 of us! Raynell: Yeah I know! Jessica: But still! I think we can do- (Suddenly a tendril grabs Jessica) Jessica: Oh crap! Raynell: JESSIE!! (Jessica gets pulled away) Raynell: AH, OH NO!! (Razor takes notice of this) Razor: HEY!! *Runs after Jessica* Raynell: Razor wait- *Sees the enemy* Oh crap! *Starts to fight them off* (Jessica is seen being dragged away as she tries to pull herself free) Jessica: *Growls* Come on let go already! ???: I don't think so! Gnash is gonna punish you good for trying to- (Suddenly he is pounce by Razor who starts to slash like crazy) Razor: STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! ???: GAAAAH!!! Jessica: Holy crap! (Jessica stands back up) Jessica: Thanks Razor! Razor: Anytime! Now come on! *Tosses the Targhul away* And stay close, I'll protect you! *Runs off* (Jessica watches Razor run off) Jessica: Never thought those words would come out of my mouth. (Jessica then runs off to help Raynell who's seen struggling) Raynell: AAAH!!! ???: We got her now! Jessica: HANG ON BESTIE!! (Jessica starts shooting psy blasts at the Targhul's trying to get Raynell) ???: GNN!! ???: ACK!!! Raynell: *Gasp* Jessie! (Raynell runs up to Jessica) Jessica: You okay? Raynell: Yeah I'm fine! Jessica: Well come on, we gotta help Razor! Raynell: Ooooooh. Jessica: Shut up! (The two run off but Raynell is still smiling. They soon see Razor continuing his slash spree) Jessica: Up ahead! Raynell: Don't worry Razor, your mate and her friend are coming! Jessica: Not his mate! Raynell: You keep saying that! Razor: Guys! (Razor finishes off the guards) Razor: Come on, Gnash should be just ahead! (Razor runs off) Raynell: Alright! Final boss here we come! Jessica: Right. Time to finish him! (Gnash is seen on his throne alone this time, talking to a guard) Gnash: Make sure the girls are ready to leave this nest after I'm done with the intruders. (The guard nods and leaves as Gnash stands up) Gnash: Time to put the weak in their place. (Gnash walks away) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:Transcripts